Laevis
character belongs to FEAR!! please dont use thanks appearance design is in the works! has a sword though. personality very clever & firm believer in chaos magick and natural magick. quick thinker. does whatever suits them in the moment. skillset * expert in wielding sword. * well-versed in chaos & natural magick. * persuasive, uses the art of selective phrasing * other leafwing abilities such as natural knack for gardening, photosynthesizing & subtle "leafspeak" history (this is subject to be revised after the batch delete.) Laevis was once a promising prodigy among the LeafWings as a dragonet. They (using gender neutral pronouns for now) had a keen interest in reading and read just about anything they could get their talons on. They had no leafspeak like others they knew, but they had a better understanding of the plants than leafspeakers could ever wish to hone. Contrary to animus bloodlines, which the LeafWings only saw as the leafspeak embodiment, Laevis found themselves potion-making and herb-selecting whenever they got bored of reading. Meditating, reading in on other religions across the globe - it felt like a pastime. It was so much more, though. You see Laevis found out through watching other, selected, dragonets from Pyrrhia that they held a gift for natural magick. Despite their incredible memory and prestigious mind, they had the capability to mentally blend in to copy, mimic, or take from the magick of their comrades. Once they grew fond of and settled with these findings, they titled themself as a chaos magician. They'd etched few sigils into items they owned for memory's sake, but then an attack fell upon their village. Flaming rocks fell from the sky, and it burned all of their findings to dust. Or.. So they thought. A sword was spared from the damage, and part of them felt they could guess why. A protection spell had been etched into the blade, protecting it from damage to any degree. They had to grow into the size of it, but once they were taken in by a wealthy RainWing on Pantala at the time, things began to fall back into place. The mysterious RainWing introduced themselves as Willow, but said they weren't going to be here long. It was saddening at first, but upon meeting their new handler - another LeafWing named Ocala - they assumed it'd be okay. With Ocala, Laevis met Ocotillo - a Leaf/Sand hybrid who also wielded a sword with expertise. They banded together, forming an elite protection service as time grew on. Ocala wasn't young, and naturally the two could only assume there'd been more before them. They opened up to Ocala, explaining what had happened, their findings - everything. With that, Ocala had worked to get resources back to Laevis for them to regain their chaotic magician status. Growing up, Laevis practiced and practiced, trained with Ocotillo, spent time with other dragonets - basic school-like structured lifestyle for the most part. And honestly? Laevis adored it. Finally old enough to properly join in with Ocala's Saints, Laevis was given the codename 'Serviceberry', indicating they'd be doing spy work and guarding. But, well, that changed when Laevis & Ocotillo ditched the Saints and decided to climb their own ropes up to the top of the world. relations * ocala * lucre * ocotillo * others trivia * laevis & serviceberry are the same plant! theyre a kind of short tree i believe * was initially a concept i wanted to use based off of a design, but then i liked the concept & kept it anyways despite not getting the design Category:LeafWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Status (Prodigy)